My Last Breath
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: OneShoot ¿A quién consederías tu último suspiro?. Parejas ?, dejen review!n.n


Bien, pues este fic es one shoot, es para comenzar de nuevo a escribir, perdón si no actualizo mis demás fics pero últimamente no he estado en el animo de hacerlo...pero les prometo que actualizaré en cuanto pueda, no los dejaré con la duda en ninguno de mis fics jeje n.n pues mejor me dejo de palabras y empiezo a escribir. Ah se me olvidaba decir xD este también es un song fic n.n ahora si hago puff :P

**Disclamer**: los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado, la canción tampoco es mía, pertenece a su autor xDD

**Nota**: este fic contiene escenas perturbadoras . . xDD de sangre, y tragedia (muajaja creían que era un fic tierno, pues nop Owo) lean bajo su propio riesgo o.o y y no me culpen por lo que haga xDDD (se dan cuenta que cada vez que escribo me debrayo más O.o) ah y el fic es yaoi, es decir relación entre dos hombres owo...las parejas ya las verán xD muajaja muajaja (ok que alguien me calle xD)

Diálogos -...-

Pensamientos -'...'-

Canción /

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**My Last Breath**

**Por: Kira H. I.**

-'Mi vida era buena, para que negarlo, para que mentirme, con él no necesitaba más, lo material pasó a ser algo innecesario, sentir su presencia, su amor, no necesitaba más para sentirme completo...pero desde que lo conoció a él, nada fue igual. Cambió por completo, ya no era el mismo conmigo, yo pasé a ser algo sin importancia'- posó su brazo sobre la pared, daba pasos lentos recorriendo la habitación -'¿porqué tiene que terminar así? no es su culpa, soy yo quien no puede más...esta farsa me consume, pierdo la razón, es mejor terminar todo y así ya no tener que sufrir más. Saber que esta con él en estos momentos me enloquece, si solo pudiera hablar con mi pequeño un momento pero el no hace otra cosa más que ignorarme'- llegó a una puerta y tomó la perilla, la giró lentamente y la abrió hacia adentro. Con una mano buscó el interruptor, al sentirlo quiso prenderlo pero prefirió dejar la habitación a oscuras, dio unos cuantos pasos para entrar y nuevamente comenzó a caminar lentamente con una mano en la pared buscando una repisa, como deseaba acabar rápido con todo, aunque el miedo dentro de el era mayor a su deseo. Se topó con aquel estante, con su otra mano comenzó a buscar algo sobre el pedazo de madera, su acción fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó la voz de un joven -Brian, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación

-¿En dónde estuviste?- cuestionó apareciendo por la puerta del baño -¿sabes la hora que es? no me avisaste donde estabas y me estaba preocupando por ti- caminó en dirección del joven, ambos se miraban sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

-Bien sabes que tengo trabajo hasta tarde- respondió y pasó de largo al pelilavanda, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado -y no tengo porqué decirte a todas horas donde estoy- se sentó en la cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse la pijama -con tu permiso, tengo sueño...buenas noches- quitó las sabanas y se recostó

-Hmp, últimamente no quieres si quiera saber de mí, no quiero sonar repetitivo pero...ya no eres el de antes- dijo en un tono triste, se acercó a la cama y se recostó sin darle importancia a su ropa, solo se quito los zapatos y entró en la cama, olvidándose de lo que momentos antes intentó hacer

/_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid/_

-'Trabajo, ahora resulta que tiene mucho trabajo...me pregunto si cree que soy tan tonto como para creerme eso. Sea como sea su pequeño engaño lo va a pagar caro, y juro que al final de esto el se va a arrepentir toda su vida por no haberme dicho la verdad'- dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a la espalda del joven, lentamente pasó su brazo para acercarse y abrazarlo -mi pequeño- susurró lo menos audible posible -quiero que sepas que yo siempre te ame, aún te amo, y siempre te amaré, no importa lo que ocurra, tu siempre estarás en mi corazón...y ahora por eso me odio a mi mismo, me has hecho débil, me has hecho sentir de nuevo algo que no había sentido en mi vida, amor...estos años juntos me abrieron los ojos a cosas nuevas, a querer experimentar nuevos sentimientos. Te odio por que me enseñaste a amar, pero al final de todo, al único a quien odio es a mi, porque me deje enamorar lentamente...y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti, me contradigo a mi mismo y me pierdo intentando buscar una solución a todo esto- el joven se volteó y correspondió al abrazo, estaba completamente dormido y era una reacción que siempre tenía al sentir a alguien abrazándolo -como quisiera que todo fuera como antes, antes me repetías tantas veces te amo que perdía la cuenta, ahora que me digas esas dos palabras es casi imposible- Brian oculto su rostro en el pecho del joven dormido y se perdió entre sueños.

_/Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath/_

Pequeños rayos de luz entraban cuando la cortina se levantaba por el viento, la brisa entraba causando unos cuantos escalofríos en el joven pelilavanda que se intentaba aferrar más a la persona que tenía enfrente, aunque se percató que lo que estaba abrazando no era una persona si no una almohada. -No puedo creerlo, otra vez me hizo lo mismo- dijo enojado para si mismo -será mejor que me arregle para ir a trabajar- aventó la almohada y se levantó de la cama, pasó al baño y se detuvo a observar la repisa de la noche anterior, la recorrió varias veces con la mirada temeroso de encontrarse con aquello que buscaba la noche anterior. Y para su alivio, no se encontraba ahí -'me pregunto, si la hubiera encontrado, ¿me habría atrevido? hmp no lo podría asegurar, supongo que solo fue un momento de locura'- abrió el agua de la regadera y dejó que se calentara un poco para darse una ducha rápida. Se quitó la ropa y entró en la regadera dejando que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo -'ayer como todas las noches soñé con él, ahora que lo pienso...y otra vez fue tan solo un recuerdo de lo que éramos, esta vez fuimos a las montañas a entrenar, en ese lugar descubrimos nuestros sentimientos. Cada sueño me recuerda alguna escena de nuestro pasado, y de todos modos por más que soñara nunca acabaría de recordar todos los días que estuvimos juntos, tantas cosas que pasamos en 4 años, y como deseaba que pasáramos muchos más...pero la vida tiene muchas sorpresas'- buscó con una mano el jabón, en cambio encontró aquel objeto filoso que estaba buscando ayer y no había encontrado.

_/Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you/_

-'Así que estaba aquí...'- la tomó en su mano y la acercó para observarla detenidamente, cuantas veces se le hizo tentador utilizarla, aunque en ningún momento la tuvo en sus manos para cometer tal acto. -'Se ve tan inofensiva ¿como esto podría aliviar mi dolor? el dolor que siento no puede ser extinguido con nada, poco a poco me consume hasta no sentir otra cosa que odio, y sufrimiento. Nunca podré obtener un descanso eterno...puedo asegurar que al momento de morir me convertiré en un alma en pena por él, lo cuidaré aunque mi mente insista en que lo haga sufrir por lo que me hizo. Tal y como dije ayer, no paro de hacerme contradicciones, si sigo así juro que enloqueceré, perderé la poca cordura que tu lograste construir en mi. Ah más recuerdos vienen a mí, tu lograste que cambiará antes no me importaba nada, podía lastimar a las personas fácilmente, pero ahora no puedo...mis sentimientos no permiten que haga algo así, me preocupo por los demás, por ti'- cerró la llave del agua y lentamente se sentó dentro de la bañera. Acercó lentamente el pequeño objeto a su muñeca y la enterró unos cuantos centímetros, acto seguido comenzó a cortar una línea -'ojala esto pudiera acabar con mi dolor, más lo único que siento es alivio'-

/_Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight/_

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a recorrer el brazo del pelilavanda, y a caer poco a poco en la bañera haciendo un camino rojo hasta llegar al desagüe, lentamente puso un tapón impidiendo el paso del líquido y se comenzó a estancar, iba lento muy lento ya que con su otra mano estaba impidiendo que saliera más sangre -'¿porqué? ¿Por qué no siento dolor alguno? ¿Será que estoy tan destrozado que no puedo sentir dolor físico? Demonios, a pesar del tamaño de la herida no siento nada, no quiero morir rápidamente...en fin si no siento que más da morir rápido o lento...tengo tiempo para reflexionar antes de arrepentirme o decir que es lo correcto lo que hago'- apretó con más fuerza su brazo, ahora caían pocas gotas -'lo he pensado, y llegue a una conclusión...al amar tanto a alguien uno pierde la razón, al perder a esa persona uno siente que la vida ya no importa, todo pierde su significado, entonces que sentido tiene vivir si esa persona ya no está contigo. Ah y no me puedo dejar de sentir patético, antes solo me preocupaba por mí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba...pero ahora...no dejo de pensar antes en el, y después en mí. El mundo cambia de cara al sentirse traicionado, lo que uno veía como la salvación ahora lo ve como la perdición, pensar que daré mi vida para no estar con él, dejaré este mundo para no sentir este dolor inundar mi pecho, y quiera creerlo o no esto lo hago pensando en su felicidad...si el esta con ese tipo es porque yo no estoy más en su corazón. Ya no tendrá el pendiente de que me esta engañando, y podrá vivir sin preocupaciones'- lentamente dejo de presionar su brazo, lo bajó para dejar que la sangre corriera mejor, ahora el pequeño hilo de camino que había se comenzaba a hacer un poco más grande

/_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree_/

El golpe de la puerta retumbó por toda la casa, y el grito nuevamente de aquella persona se escuchó

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó -¿Brian, dónde estás?- era la pregunta que siempre hacía al llegar a casa, se había vuelto una costumbre suya -'seguro está en el cuarto, aunque...ahora que recuerdo hoy tenía trabajo...'- comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto

-'¡Ah! esto no es bueno, entonces...no fue al trabajo, tengo que hacer algo y rápido'- no lo pensó dos veces, cambió la pequeña navaja de mano y con esfuerzo logró hacer un corte similar al del otro brazo un poco más profundo ya que no podía controlar su fuerza -'ahora lo que debo hacer es quedarme en silencio, y esperar que no entre al baño...ya que si entra es capaz de cometer una tontería e intentar salvarme. ¿Salvar? ¿Será que ya tomé mi decisión? Si es así, entonces lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que el sea feliz y se olvide de mí, se concentre en un mejor futuro con ese...ese...tipo'- colocó sus brazos uno en cada lado y observó al techo, comenzaba a sentir como la sangre tocaba sus talones, estaba tibia -'Espero que no tarde mucho, aunque desee verlo por última vez tengo que resistirme...por lo menos hasta estar seguro de que ya no puede hacer nada para ayudarme'- una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, era la hora de decir adiós al mundo, y sobre todo a su pequeño

-Tenía que ser, ¡no recogió nada!- dijo enojado para sí mismo -seguro tal como se despertó se fue al trabajo...vaya si es descuidado- soltó un suspiro -'será que ya no le importa nada, últimamente no se le ve bien, lo veo demasiado descuidado hacia sí mismo'- comenzó a recoger la ropa, y en un momento arregló la cama dejando el cuarto impecable. -Será mejor que no le diga nada- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a recorrer el cuarto con su vista -'ayer me hubiera dormido, ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Qué quería oírle decir? Todo lo que dice me lo se de memoria, cada noche me dice lo mismo, si se lo que siente ¿qué hago aquí? solo lo hago sufrir...y al mismo tiempo yo lloro en silencio sin que el se percate'- se recostó lentamente -'y si mejor le digo la verdad, será doloroso para ambos pero lo mejor para acabar este sufrimiento'- cerró sus puños, y con decisión se levantó de la cama caminando hacia el baño.

-No entres- dijo una voz dentro

-B-brian- exclamó sorprendido -pero que haces en el baño, necesito pasar- pidió

-Dije que no entres, y lo digo muy en serio- respondió, si entraba ahora sería el fin de su intento por terminar todo

/_I know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you/_

-Es que realmente necesito ir al baño- insistió, se apoyó contra la puerta y colocó una mano en la manija -¿de todos modos, que haces ahí adentro para que no pueda entrar?- preguntó muy intrigado, esa era la pregunta que el pelilavanda temía más, ahora que le respondería

-Algo que no te incumbe, así que ve al baño de huéspedes- observó el final de la bañera, la sangre continuaba avanzando y en unos minutos más llegaría debajo de sus rodillas -'un poco más, solo un poco más'-

-Pues no me importa lo que estés haciendo ahí adentro, voy a entrar porque quiero- Brian se heló ante tal comentario y como pudo hizo otra rajada en su brazo, esta ocupaba todo su antebrazo y salía aun más sangre que las otras dos. El joven entró y no pudo contener un grito ahogado al ver a su koi dentro de la bañera con cortes en sus brazos y un charco debajo de sus pies

-¿Es esto lo que querías ver? Te advertí que este asunto no te importaba, pero como siempre necio- le dedico una sonrisa

-¿¡Cómo pudiste?- gritó, logró moverse ya que momentos antes se había paralizado del miedo -¡que demonios hiciste!- se arrodilló ante el con lágrimas en los ojos -no, no, no esto no puede estar pasando...será mejor que llame una ambulancia- se levantó pero un brazo lo intentó detener

-No lo hagas, por favor- suplicó el pelilavanda con los ojos cristalizados -yo deseo que esto acabe, si llamas a la ambulancia...me estarás condenando a una vida llena de penas, yo solo quiero desaparecer y deseo que tú seas feliz-

/_Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight/_

-Ser feliz...y como supones que sea feliz si tú no estás conmigo- tomó con cuidado su brazo, se acercó al estante y buscó con desesperación algún pequeño botiquín

-No lo encontrarás- sonrió viendo al techo -hace tiempo me deshice de él, ¿creías que iba a permitir que me detuvieras? sabes...nunca pensé que fuera a intentar matarme, aunque sabía que el momento en que me decidiera no iba a haber vuelta atrás- volteó a ver a su pequeño

-Te odio, te odio por hacerme esto- agachó la cabeza -¡deja de pensar en mi! si esto lo haces por mí entonces te suplico que no lo hagas- se dejó caer de rodillas -¿porqué lo haces? ¿Porqué dices que deseas que yo sea feliz? si yo soy feliz a tu lado-

-Mientes- aseguró, era hora de dejar las cosas claras -no eres feliz a mi lado, solo eres feliz al lado de aquel tipo que conocimos hace semanas-

-¿De quién me hablas? ¿Cuál chico? será mejor que me ocupe del sangrado de tus brazos- con una mano secó un poco sus lágrimas y se acercó a la bañera, tomó una toalla y la rompió en dos pedazos

-No te hagas el que no sabes... ¿Desde cuando tienes trabajo hasta tarde? yo conozco tu empresa y cierra a las 9 de la noche, pero misteriosamente ahora si hay trabajos hasta media noche- se estremeció al ver como el chico comenzaba a enrollar un pedazo de toalla en cada brazo -¿tienes algo que agregar? porque esa es la prueba más clara que te vas con él- sin que su pequeño se diera cuenta cerró su mano con la navaja para que no la viera

-Estos días hemos creado un nuevo proyecto, yo y varias personas más nos quedamos hasta tarde ya que lo debemos tener ya...cuando estés mejor puedes llamar a mi personal para preguntar, y ya verás que es cierto- cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar el rostro del pelilavanda -te siento frío, será mejor que llame a la ambulancia- se levantó pero nuevamente lo detuvo el pelilavanda

-Te pido, déjame acabar con esto...y dime la verdad, sin ti mi vida no será la misma. Te lo ruego, este tiempo ha sido una tortura para mí, te siento tan distante, ya no hacemos nada juntos, ya no me dices te amo, ¿Qué otra prueba necesito? no te culpo, puede que yo no sea la persona con la que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida...pero entonces ¿porqué no me lo dijiste? ¿Porqué me engañas en silencio?- miró sus brazos y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente, algunas caían en sus brazos dejando su rastro sobre la sangre

-Tu me pides que te deje morir, pero...esta no es la solución...yo te pido, no te pido, te imploro que me dejes ayudarte- se arrodilló de nuevo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla -no quiero perderte, no ahora-

_/Closing your eyes  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there/_

-Pero si yo ya no soy necesario en tu vida ¿o sí?- preguntó con la voz quebrada, apretó tanto la navaja que también se hizo una herida en la palma, ocultando un poco su mano derecha que comenzaba a sangrar

-Claro que eres necesario- tomó el rostro de su koi con ambas manos -sin ti no estaría donde estoy, tu has sido la persona más importante de mi vida y lo sigues siendo, no te atrevas a decir esas cosas...- en un arranque de frustración lo besó como hace tiempo no lo hacía, el pelilavanda correspondió. No pasó mucho tiempo y se separaron, pareciera que ese simple y breve toque lo explicara todo, el joven no resistió y lágrimas comenzaron a salir a montones, cada vez sentía más frío el contacto con su chico. -No me dejes, te lo ruego- repetía una y otra vez

-Te amo- dijo Brian -pero solo dime, ¿me estás engañando con ese chico?- preguntó nuevamente, no se sentiría bien hasta obtener una respuesta concreta por parte de su pequeño -sea cual sea tu respuesta quiero que sepas que yo te amo, y nada podrá cambiar ese amor hacia ti. Se sincero, desde que empezamos esta relación juramos que nunca nos ocultaríamos nada, siempre hablaríamos las cosas y juntos llegaríamos a un acuerdo... ¿no recuerdas?- ya no tenía fuerza en los brazos, y su visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa -no queda mucho tiempo, por favor-

-No entiendo, si tú sabes la verdad, de que me sirve decirla de nuevo...si, el y yo tenemos algo- cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando que las lágrimas no salieran, Brian sintió un alivio de saber la verdad -pero- acaparó nuevamente la atención del pelilavanda -el nunca será como tú, y tú eres la persona a la que yo amo con toda locura, el nunca llenará tu vacío, por eso te necesito...- su voz cada vez era menos audible

_  
/Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black/_

-Gracias- susurró -ahora puedo irme sin preocupaciones, supongo que si me engañas es porque viste algo en él y te sientes seguro a su lado...así que no tengo miedo de dejarte, estarás en buenas manos- miró el techo, cada vez veía menos, la habitación se estaba tornando negra

-Pero ¡yo no lo amo! solo es una persona a la que aprecio mucho, mi corazón te pertenece, hace 4 años te jure mi amor eterno, y pienso cumplir mi promesa- esa bañera era un estorbo, así que el joven sin importarle nada entró y se recostó encima del pelilavanda, se percató que el nivel de la sangre había cambiado, cubría más de la mitad de los pies de su koi y casi llegaba a su cadera. -Brian, escúchame por favor-

-No, te toca oírme a mí, te agradezco que hayas sido sincero, y te repito no me importa que me hayas engañado yo de igual manera te amo, necesitaba oír la verdad viniendo de ti...perdóname si en algún momento hice algo que te incomodara, supongo que he cometido muchas estupideces y por todo te pido una disculpa- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó y colocó un beso en la frente de su pequeño, se recostó nuevamente pero todo le comenzó a dar vueltas

-El único que se debe disculpar por cometer tonterías soy yo, acabo de cometer la estupidez más grande...- se aferró al cuerpo que tenía debajo, estaba frío completamente -te acabo de perder- escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor llorando desconsoladamente

_/Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight/_

-Mi Kai, solo te pido que si te quedas con él seas feliz, no me recuerdes con tristeza, recuerda todos los años que estuvimos juntos y lo que aprendimos uno al lado del otro- la única energía que le quedaba la uso para abrazar a su koi -seca tus lágrimas, odio verte llorar...-

-No puedo evitarlo, intento ser fuerte lo juro...pero esto es demasiado para mí, aunque este con él nada será igual- intentaba contenerse, pero ver así a esa persona que normalmente era tan fuerte, ahora estaba indefenso y ver eso simplemente lo destrozaba por dentro

-Nunca podré dejar de agradecerte- dijo en un susurro

-¿Porqué?- lo miró extrañado, estaba completamente pálido, sus labios estaba algo resecos y sus ojos entrecerrados

-Porque estuviste conmigo hasta mi último suspiro, mi amado Kai- dicho esto su pecho paró de moverse, las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en los ojos del pelilavanda salieron humedeciendo su rostro

-B-brian- abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su koi -no hay nada que agradecer, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado al final-

_/Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Holding me/_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Bien xD para empezar a escribir de nuevo creo que no quedó tan mal O.o'...bueno eso digo yo ñ.ñ sei dramático . y seguro no se esperaban a la pareja x3 espero nOn pero pues de mi parte no tengo más que decir, agradezco a los que lean este fic y dejen su review n.n que gracias a ellos recuerdo que soy escritora y debo cumplir con mi deber xD jeje pues nos estamos viendo! Y esperen próximas actualizaciones de mis otros fics

...-.-.**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya**.-.-...


End file.
